Claymore: La batalla contra la nueva organización
by Queenares34
Summary: Despues de 17 años, la organización se levanta de nuevo y trata de destruir a las viejas guerreras utilizando a las nuevas, conjunto con su armamento especial, las nuevas abismales y el enlace de almas...
1. Chapter 1

**Claymore: la batalla con la nueva organización **

**Prologo**

Me llevaba algo conocido a Lautrec, un yoki muy fuerte parecido al de Miria me estaba llamando desde el oeste, había algo allí.

Los últimos 17 años nos estuvimos ocultando de la poca gente que todavía vivía, habíamos eliminado a casi todos los kakuseishas y yomas, pero aproximadamente hace 4 años estos se han multiplicado atemorizando a los habitantes.

Los tiempos empezaron a cambiar, las fantasmas y yo tuvimos que acompañar a las desertoras a cada parte de la isla dejando así grupos en cada ciudad, nuestros cabellos habían crecido, las vestimentas cambiaron pero nuestros aspectos eran similares a cuando termino la guerra.

Y Raki, se preguntaran por él, vale, siempre está conmigo y trata de entrenarse para volverse más fuerte…

Sin embargo ahora estoy sola nuevamente, llegando al oeste…

-¿Tu eres la ex nº 47 de la generación de hace 19 años? Eres Clare ¿verdad? –una guerrera se presento ante mí sosteniendo una espada igual que la mía.

-¿Y tú eres la que posee ese increíble yoki? –le pregunte analizando la situación.

-Sí, soy Keiko, una de las nuevas guerreras, soy la 6ª de mi generación y mis hermanas las 5 primeras de la fila –estaba poniéndose en posición de pelea- voy a acabar con las desertoras, los despertares y yomas –su mirada era de puro fuego- me dicen Keiko espada de fuego, porque mis sablazos queman a cualquiera que toquen…

-Qué nombre tan ingenioso –me puse en posición de pelea y corrí hacia ella.


	2. La fila de nuevas guerreras parte 1

**Claymore: Batalla contra la nueva organización **

**Capítulo 1**

**Conociendo la fila de guerreras de la 2da organización parte 1**

-Hum~ esto se nos está complicando más de la cuenta, la guerrera numero 6 fue a combatir a una desertora de la primera organización, es indudablemente una luchadora de gran calibre-un hombre cubierto con una capuchón negro y ojos inexpresivos mira a los demás delegados.

-Sr Orsay, nuestra probabilidad de que la guerrera nro 6 derrote a la 47 de hace 19 años es muy buena, pero es preferible que la deje vivir, solo para tener que probar nuestros viejos experimentos…-un hombre de negro habla, no es Rubel, el ya fue desterrado de la organización por apoyar la rebelión de hace 10 años.

\- Entiendo Teo, tú eres un hombre de negro muy capaz, pero el enlace de las 6 hermanas aunque funciona perfecto, un día terminara mal como el de Luciela y Rafaela, hay que estar atentos, tenemos a estas guerreras…-habla con una tono calmo el nuevo jefe de la organización.

Leonora "la espada escorpión":

Nro 1 de la organización

Tipo: ofensiva

Brazo: zurdo

Habilidades: detección del yoki, enlace de almas, agilidad

Siendo la número uno es capaz de mantenerse estable al despertar…

Técnica del escorpión: estira sus brazos a un punto máximo, la enreda en las extremidades del oponente y picanea las zonas débiles de las extremidades al cuello…

Ceres "espada de fuego potente":

Nro 2 de la organización

Tipo: ofensiva

Brazo: zurdo

Habilidades: detección de yoki, agilidad y el enlace de almas…

Tecnica del "el fénix ardiente": a gran velocidad calienta la espada contra el suelo, aplicando fuerza en su brazo izquierdo envía sablazos muy ardientes al enemigo….

Catherine "espada balanza"

Nro 3 de la organización

Tipo: ofensiva

Brazo: diestro

Habilidades: detección del yoki, fuerza física y enlace de almas

"La balanza": utiliza copias de yoki como ilusión, se pone detrás del enemigo, coloca la espada por debajo mientras que con su fuerza muscular lo levanta y lo arroja a otro sitio, también es buena lanzando la espada al enemigo volador…

Carola "la arquera"

Nro 4 de la organización

Tipo: defensiva

Brazo: diestro

Habilidades: manipulación mínima del yoki, fuerza y el enlace de almas

La espada arco: utiliza unas anilleros de metal especiales en los dedos cubriéndolos por completos para no cortarse, aplica fuerza en la espada, aplicándola con un poco de yoki, así la manipula y corta al enemigo…

Nereida "espada cangrejo"

Nro 5 de la organización

Tipo: defensiva

Brazo: diestro

Habilidades: buena manipulación de yoki, agilidad y enlace de almas

Pinza de cangrejo violinista: libera 50% de yoki en su brazo derecho generando un semi despertar y a toda velocidad corta a su enemigo…

Y la ultima, nuestra guerrera prodigiosa…

Keiko "espada de fuego"

Nro 6 de la organización

Tipo: defensiva

Brazo: diestro

Habilidades: excelente manipulación y percepción del yoki, el "ojo" de nuestra organización, agilidad y enlace de almas

Vuelo del fénix: Con la manipulación genera ilusiones en el suelo al enemigo, calienta el filo entero de la espada, se impulsa, salta y envía sablazos al enemigo…

Luego están las otras guerreras:

Cielo "espada nubosa"

Nro 7 de la organización

Tipo: defensiva

Brazo: zurdo

Habilidades: agilidad y manipulación mínima de yoki

Lorena "la acorazada"

Nro 8 de la organización

Tipo: ofensiva

Brazo: diestro

Habilidades: percepción del yoki a través de su piel

Ingrid "la princesa"

Nro 9 de la organización

Tipo: defensiva

Brazo: zurdo

Habilidades: percepción del yoki por las actitudes del enemigo y manipulación mínima de sus acciones con yoki…

Delfina "la ilusionista"

Nro 10 de la organización

Tipo: defensiva

Brazo: zurdo

Hailidad: manipulación mental del yoki…

-Las 10 primeras serán un desafío, por región no hay mucha diferencia, no hay abismales tampoco, las demás son algo problemáticas, pero suficientes como para hacer que la isla sea protegida. Así que Teo, las hermanas serán las encargadas de las desertoras, mientras que las demás serán para controlar los yomas y despertares anteriores, pero por ahora estamos como estamos…-suspira el jefe sentado en la silla…

-Entiendo sr Orsay, nosotros estaremos con cada guerrera, 4 hombres de negro para 47 mujeres monstruo, gracias por su tiempo…-el hombre de negro se va para el oeste a ver la batalla.

-Hum~ ya veo-se para el encargado y mira por la ventana el staff- veo que las guerreras nuevas son más impotentes eh impredecibles que hace muchos años, no cambiaron en nada nuestros métodos, sin embargo…

**Holas~ gente XD, lo siento mi universidad me mato y no pude publicar nada u.u**

**Acá esta el 1 capítulo de mi fanfic de Claymore :3**

**Espero que les guste ;)**


End file.
